


Pay Rise

by LeGayWardens



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Candles, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, Dubious Consent, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Gags, M/M, Rimming, Submission, Voyeurism, Wax Play, justice porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGayWardens/pseuds/LeGayWardens
Summary: President Shinra is bored, lonely and has a problem in his pants. And he wants a new second class soldier to deal with it. Little does he know that Commander Rhapsodos will be giving him more soldier than he asked for.





	Pay Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by many nights watching porn to fill the emptiness within my soul. Features dubious consent, not entirely NC though so I don't think it needs the warning. Let me know if you think it does.

 

Some days President Shinra hated his wife. It wasn’t because she was getting old and needed more botox than she did ten years ago, or that her libido was gone now that she had menopause. No…nothing like that. On the inside she was still the beautiful, young, caring woman Shinra married for money, influence and to get the media off his ass. No, he wasn’t pissed off that the hag had to get old and become sexually unresponsive – not that he would want to touch the ancient treasure in such a way. Because damn it! He was President Shinra! He should have models and whores and dozens of ethnic mistresses, more than what money can buy!

Today he hated his wife because she flared up at him. Angry about Tiffany and Ruby and Stefanie and…Alejandro. She said something about wanting a divorce. Something that Shinra did not want because then the hordes of women would come running and shove their illegitimate child under his nose. And the media would start and AVALANCHE would begin their defamation campaign. No…so long as he’s married he can pretend he’s the loving husband who puts his family first and wouldn’t dare to touch a Honey Bee girl.

So for the moment, the president was confined to his office until his wife finally calmed down and got those new breast implants she (he) always wanted. But that wasn’t a problem. See this was all a game to the president and one that he knew damn well how to play. Pressing a button on his desk phone he called straight to his illegitimate son’s office.

“ _ Yes, Mr President? _ ” 

Shinra cleared his throat, “I heard you just recently got some new recruits. How are they doing?” 

“ _ …ahh…well those who passed the initial tests are still in training. They’re being supervised by Commander Rhapsodos for now.” _

“I see, I see…” Shinra really didn’t give a gil toss, “Say…son...” Shinra smiled, “Could you deliver me their class file? I’d…like to check on some things. You know, being president I’d love to familiarise myself with the strong men of the future protecting this company.”

On the other end, Lazard did his best not to facepalm too loudly, “ _ A 3rd should be there with the file in 5 minutes. _ ”

“Good.”

“ _ Anything else I could help you with, sir? _ ”  _ preferably unrelated to your wayward manhood.  _

“No, no. You’re doing well, my  _ son _ .” he beamed, “You should be expecting quite the pay rise.”

“ _ Very well. Have a good day, sir.”  _

While he waited for his menu to arrive, Shinra noticed an obstacle in his way. It’s a bit…bizarre for the head of the company to request meeting a fresh recruit in his penthouse office right off the bat. Not to mention it would be weirder for a recruit having to explain to their superior that they were to be the president’s audience for…a while. No, Shinra has to request permission to see a recruit like some lowly boot licking grunt to keep face, keep things discrete and actually get the damn thing to work. 

Groaning, he called his secretary, “Bring me Commander Rhapsodos. I need him here in no less than 20 minutes.” 

“ _ Of course Mr. President. There is a soldier here with a file, would you like me to deliver it to you? _ ”

Shinra grinned, “That would be delightful, Vivian.” 

The minute she left the room after dumping the folder on his desk, the president had his cock out, “Now let’s see which one of you makes me hard…” he said, licking his lips while drooling all over the cadets’ pictures.

After a quick thumb through and some whistling and a good ogling of their stern faced portraits, Shinra picked his few. He needed to keep a selection of course, in case some weren’t available. Also, it was Rhapsodos. The president shivered as he picked up the phone and glared at the direct call number on the top of file. That redhead was one heck of a sour puss. He hated to deal with him – loud, arrogant, always disapproving, always acting like he had a sword shoved up his ass. Good soldier, but damn was he…difficult. And if it weren’t for his bastard son’s infatuation with the faggot, plus blackmail from both the Rhapsodos family AND Lazard, he would have had Sephiroth ‘accidentally’ get him killed in the wastelands. But then Sephiroth himself had a bit of an ‘interest’ in him. What men saw in the flamer, Shinra had no idea! He was a complete big-headed lunatic for all he knew!

Shinra rolled his eyes. The damn bitch sure does love to take his time to answer the phone. How is he even in 1 st Class if he can’t be prompt? Is it because he’s bent over getting fucked by Sephiroth? Wait, was Sephiroth even taught any of that? He had to have a word with Hojo…

“ _ Commander Rhapsodos speaking, how may I help you? _ ” 

He cleared his throat, “Ah, there’s my favourite commander in all of SOLDIER! It’s good you answered, very good.” Oh damn he really hated the sound of his irritating voice, “I have a file of the new recruits assigned to you. I was hoping we could…discuss the...well-being of them. You know, being the CEO of such a large company leads to great responsibility and I do love keeping informed of our newer members. It helps me feel progress. Like the greater good is right by our doorstep. I’m proud of SOLDIER and proud of all the new men coming in. Now…what good is a father without knowing his sons?”

Holy Minerva, did he really just-? Shinra facepalmed.  _ His. Sons?  _ Now this was going to be wrong on two levels…first abusing his power, now getting in the mood for some serious daddy/son roleplaying. It wasn’t beneath him, but the fact that it slipped out like that. Damn it! Even over the phone Shinra felt like he was being put on the spot by the bitchy 1 st . 

“ _ Right…Okay…When do you need me by _ ?” 

“Now would be great.”

“ _ I’m in a meeting with the general. I’ll be at your office shortly after, say, half an hour?” _

Well Shinra just pictured the most awkward and painful looking orgy between Sephiroth, Lazard and Genesis in the director’s office with some SOLDIER guard filming the action. As an aside, half an hour really was too long to wait, but better getting the stupid commander rather than the general to bring a recruit over. 

“That’ll be fine.” The president hung up. He was too damn horny to give a fuck what the redhead thought. Instead he turned to the pictures in front of him. William Kunsel, oh he had a cute face. Mako blue eyes and soft brown hair with freckles over his nose. He was so damn sweet looking. If the stupid ditz didn’t arrive on time he might have to bust a nut before he winds up with a blood clot or a hematoma or ruptured testicle or something! Then it would be a wasted erection. 

DAMMIT! What was taking that bitch so long? He thought as he drummed his fingers on the desk, trying to distract himself with work, work that he basically paid other people to do for him while he sat in his office screwing escorts and interns, promising a good-paying job in return before he kicks them out, forgets their name and has them replaced with a new intern. Checking his watch, only 5 minutes went by, so he decided to watch some lacklustre amateur porn involving babysitters and a horny dad. 

He had to admit. He did enjoy that daddy roleplaying. Because he was a man of power and men of power like to always be on top of the world – to be kings! Just as it was getting to the good part where the girls feed ‘daddy’ some cream pie, the president’s office doors burst open and a rather annoyed looking commander sat opposite him.

Quickly closing the window the porn was on, the president turned to the monster in front of him and smiled his big, fatherly smile. Genesis gave him snake eyes and crossed his arms.

“You called me, sir.” He deadpanned. He was in the middle of an important meeting with the general and the director about their upcoming stint in Wutai. Angeal was captured by their forces, his life threatened in exchange for peace and money. And while they were discussing very important life or death strategies, this nimrod who doesn’t even know what a battlefield is calls him to his office.

Said nimrod was sweating. 

He cleared his throat, “Ahhh, yes Genesis…” damn this whore was venomous, “I was hoping you could bring me this boy.” He hands him the file and Genesis flicks through it, “He looks like a promising young hopeful. Could maybe be our next first class prodigy, what do you say?”

The commander raised a brow, “He’s a child. It would be at least another 3 or so years.”

The president swallowed. So? And? What’s the point Rhapsodos?! “Well yes…but I’d like to meet him.”

“What for? He’s good, but he’s not far from average.”

Shinra’s eye twitched, “I like to meet them. Just in case. You know, it’s good to meet a future first class soldier while they’re young. Gives them that extra boost in confidence to excel and reach their goal of becoming first!”

If Genesis wasn’t talking to his boss right now, he would have rolled his eyes and maybe hit him over the head with the folder. “Right…”

Well this was going nowhere! The president was getting more and more annoyed with the commander’s bitchy attitude and pushed the whole stack of files towards him.

“Here.” He said, “Why don’t you find me a hopeful then, commander? Expect a pay rise for this.”

Ahh the old pay rise trick. Gen-Gen knew all about that scam. Crossing his legs he started to ponder. What was it that the president wanted so badly with his new soldier? He knew he was wasting his time, time he could spend on actual work and saving his friend. He knew they wouldn’t kill Angeal, Angeal was too nice, but still. The work was important. Gingerly he took the stack of folders and flicked through to find a poor victim.

While the redheaded foe was shopping for the president, he turned back to his porn only to have an advertisement play over the muted video. He would have groaned if he didn’t have company, but still he watched it with half-minded attention…at first.

His eyes went wide. An advertisement for a gay BDSM porn site. Oh hell yeah! Clicking the link he was transported into a world, the good world, of submissive ‘sons’ and dominant ‘daddies’ doing all sorts of fun things. Like having them walk around humiliated in latex dresses and thigh high boots. Of CBT and whips, and leather harnesses and bitchy men turned into desperate, moaning submissives in pain begging for pleasure. 

Looking up from his porn he watched the redhead and smirked. Hah, handsome and experienced rascal like him could turn that whining brat into a begging submissive sex doll. His cock went harder and he kept thinking about whipping him with his belt and him in stiletto leather boots, crying, his make up all over the place. He shook his head. That was fucked up. Or was it? He could only imagine how lucky Sephiroth must be for being able to turn that hot-headed whore into a sobbing, desperate mess. 

Woah, what? Really? This bitch? And for some reason he was hard as diamond over that thought. But that was never going to happen. He hated him, he could do so much better. Like that sweet boy Kunsel. And maybe Cloud from the cadets. Oh man, was his dick oozing to cum or what?

Genesis’ nose twitched. There was something in the air, something aside from middle-aged man sweat. 

“Have you chosen one?” Shinra asked, and Genesis turned to him.

He knew it!

The redhead smirked, “Yes. I have.”

YES! The president’s balls felt like they were on fire, he was practically jumping for joy…on the inside, “Oh? And who would that be?”

Genesis’ grin got wider, “You’ll have to wait,  _ sir _ , and you’d need to have a discussion first, in private.”

The president’s heart sank, “In private?” are you kidding me? “Why?”

“Hmm…well he’s on a mission now, but he will be back tonight. He’s also  _ very _ shy and  _ very _ nervous, you’d have to…calm him down. He could pass out from shock, you know, from getting to meet such an esteemed individual as you.”

Even though the president was horny now and wanted to fuck something now, he had to admit…that sounded very, VERY appealing. If this kid was going to be so shy he needed to speak with him in private, oh and to make it better, he could invite him to his own penthouse…you know. To have him calm and at ease and all, for the honour of being told he’s a hopeful for first class, of course.

He smiled, “I like that, Genesis.” This was going to be good, he’d definitely see to Genesis getting a pay rise or promotion or something! He was his new favourite for sure, “Tell him to meet me in my quarters then. The penthouse.”

The commander nodded, “Certainly, sir…he should be there by 9pm.”

* * *

He showered, exfoliated, shaved his privates like the young ones liked, spritzed himself with Gucci cologne, got dressed in a black silk thong and put on his leopard skin bath robe. Damn, he was one sexy devil, he thought to himself as he combed over his thinning blonde hair humming a tune.

The doorbell rang and he quickly headed for the door. Palms sweaty as he opened the door, in his mind seeing a cute little play thing. Bam. Red hair, buttoned up trench coat with bitch all over. 

The commander smiled, “Good evening, President Shinra.” He shoved his way inside, carrying a black duffel bag.

“What are you doing here?!” he yelled, bounding towards him, “Get out of my house! You were told to bring me a soldier, which you haven’t done!”

Genesis nodded, opening the large double doors that lead straight into the bedroom.

The president was furious and shook with rage, “I’ll call security!” 

“Such a lovely room.”

He was the president of Shinra for crying out loud! The most powerful corporation known to man! But this redheaded bitch couldn’t care any less. What with the way he surveyed the room, heels clicking as he paced about before dumping his bag by the bed. Balling up his fists, Shinra was ready to pull out his phone and call the guards. That was until he had a soft, warm mouth against his.

“Really, sir? You asked for the best and here I am.” Genesis whispered in his ear.

President Shinra’s phone clattered to the ground. A hand was rubbing his viagra laden crotch as the most irritating, though admittedly very attractive, soldier tickled his golden moustache with a tongue heavy kiss. His knees almost gave out - a whirlwind of emotions spiralling around him between wanting to send this man off to a firing squad to wanting to fuck him senseless on his silk-sheeted bed. But he  _ purred _ , he purred into the president’s mouth and so the old man tossed all preconceptions about the whore out the window. He wanted him. Oh yes, this filthy hoe  _ wanted _ a piece of the most powerful man in the world in him. 

Without a second thought, he had his hairy, oily hands on the firm, round globe of Genesis’ leather clad ass. The young man gasped, gazing back at him with flirtatious mako blue eyes. Shinra smirked - the bitch wasn’t half-bad. If he kept this up, hell he was getting paid leave. Like a nymphomaniac the redhead moaned and rubbed their groins together. Shinra shivered.

“Yeah, bitch. That’s right.” he groaned, drooling heavily as he rutted his tiny prick against the soldier’s thigh. 

“FUCK!” A souped up super soldier crushing the family jewels was like a sledgehammer through the groin. That bitch kneed him right in the balls and the president was on his knees shouting in pain with tears in his eyes. 

Shocked, he looked over his fat hairy stomach at him kissing and petting his hurting balls. What happened next was too fast and volatile for Shinra to even register it. The soldier had the president’s dick in his lush, wet mouth and then those eyes – those goddamned mako eyes  _ flashed _ and the old man’s fat face was smothered by a pillow. He was stunned, he flailed. Tried to call security, but in a heartbeat he was spread like an X, cuffed and tied to the four posters of his bed. 

“MPHF!” he cried, only to have the pillow be replaced by a ball-gag which forced its way into his mouth.

The bitch was fucking strong. One hand holding his head still, making the president,  _ HIS BOSS _ , afraid to move his head least his neck would snap, while the other hand pried his mouth open and secured the gag. 

The redhead dusted off his hands, “Silly old man. Thought you could cry for help when I had barely even begun my work.”

The commander pulled away his coat revealing an all-black form-fitting BDSM extravaganza. Boots laced up and buckled that came to mid-thigh, tight latex shorts, clear vinyl shirt with a shiny black corset around his itty bitty waist, D-ring collar and a body harness. The president gulped – Genesis snapped on a pair of black latex gloves, with a smug grin on his face. Donning a leather officer’s cap he straddled the President.

“Love the look, sir?” he asked, pulling open the old man’s robe to reveal his hideously overweight and hairy figure before ripping off his underwear. Small erection and loose fitting balls dribbling out of the torn fabric. 

The president struggled against his bonds, hoping his guards would do their rounds and check on him. The commander tutted at him, before slapping his moustached face sending his combed over tresses aflight. 

Genesis struck a match and extracted two red candles from his bag. Shinra could only stare up at him - eyes wide with fear as Genesis straddled him and lit the candles. The bitch sighed, rocking his ass against the small erection beneath him. The president’s hairy gut heaving with every breath as he feared every move the commander was to make. 

Those plump red lips pulled into a sadistic grin as those burning red, hot candles tilted. Searing wax dripped onto his golden, furry chest - patches of skin and hair burning and sizzling as they dribbled down his fat torso. Shinra tried to shout in pain, but he could only chew on the ball in his mouth and watch as Genesis chuckled and continued his assault.

“Don’t fight it, Mr President. You’ll only make me want to do more to you.”

He would have whimpered if he could. Caught between fear and crippling sexual satisfaction as the wax dripped onto his hard nipples. Genesis blew, cooling the wax so it hardened before trailing the candles down the big, gluttonous belly. Swirling them about like he was casting a spell to the underworld as he ground his ass into the thin prick standing at attention between his thick cheeks. 

_ CUM SLUT.  _ Genesis smirked at his handiwork on his large canvas as Shinra twitched; his skin, pink like the pig he is, was going to be branded the next day since the ass couldn’t heal like a soldier. The president, despite the agony, was oozing from his cock head, slicking up the covered asshole of the bitch who rode him. Blowing out a candle, Genesis stood the other on the bedside table.

“Tell me, sir. Are you going to behave?” he asked.

The president glared at him. There was no way in hell Shinra was going to give this bitch whatever he wanted. That was, until he saw a hard leather belt wrapped around the redhead’s hand. He stood his ground - like a fool. The whore wouldn’t kill him, and once Shinra was free of these bonds, he was going to-

His eyes rolled into the back of his skull as his cock was enveloped in hot, wet warmth. It was easy for the slut to take that tiny cock into his mouth and swallow him whole. He sucked - drinking down his vile fluids as he palmed his boss’s sweaty balls. Shinra thrust up involuntarily and Genesis grinned thinking it cute that the old bastard thought he could make him choke with his small friend. 

He pulled away, “I’ll ask you again, sir. Will you behave?” His strong hands gripped Shinra’s throbbing cock. Tighter and tighter. The head turned purple, those piercing blue eyes stared into his soul. He was afraid again. But so unmistakably aroused as his mind begged for that face to be in his crotch again. Shinra hated him, his blood was boiling - this man knew every way to crawl under someone’s skin and exploit them. And he knew it so well. The president could not wait to wipe that wretched smirk off his ugly face.

Genesis untied his bonds, though made sure those hands remained tied together, and flipped the old man over. Shinra’s face was smothered by a pillow - he struggled, turned his head to watch the sadist behind him. In a beat, the commander deep-throated the end of the lit candle stick. It was a sickening, sinful display - Genesis’ face splashed by drops of red wax, his swift tongue curling around the end of the red candle as if he were pleasuring it. He removed the candlestick and looked so full of himself. Raising his hand, he brought the belt down.

Shinra screamed in the back of his throat as welts dented into his ass cheeks - his fat rippling as Genesis struck him again. He was cackling, unrelenting as he whipped his boss. Shinra tried to cry out against the gag in his mouth - hoping someone would save him from the commander. But his little prick was enjoying it - slicking up his heavy, round stomach with fluid as the redhead flogged him. Tears welled up in his eyes and the old man sobbed into his pillows as the loud sounds of leather slashing him across the bottom resonated in his room. His skin was cut, bleeding.

Genesis threw the belt down, satisfied at the red seeping from his boss’s wounds. The man’s hairy asshole was beckoning - wincing with every blow and that only fueled his desire. Without any care, Genesis forced the end of the lit candle into Shinra’s loose, haemorrhoid laden ass. The president froze - feeling violated, dirty, wrong, only to then find himself yanked up by the few strands of gelled hair he had left. A proud cock stood by his face, released from their entrapment of tight latex.

“If you play nice, Mr President...I’ll make sure that candle doesn’t set fire to your rear.” 

Shinra could not wait to see the day Genesis would finally stop being so cocksure and smiley. The day when he orders the Turks hunt him down and torture him. Maybe have a woman force him to pleasure her with that deft tongue of his in her cunt. He couldn’t wait to jack off onto his tear covered face and watch him break. 

The gag came off and the commander fucked his cock into the president’s mouth. He gagged instantly, only making the bitch moan louder at the old man’s obvious distress. 

“Mmm. Suck my cock, sir.” he demanded, grabbing Shinra’s fat face and slamming it up and down his dick. 

Shinra moaned at the rough treatment, wanting to rub his little prick so badly, but too stubborn to give this bitch the satisfaction of seeing him break at the seams. The candle wicked away, hot wax dripping onto his balls, his hairs singing from the hot wax. He backed up, trying to spread his ass cheeks to stop the fire from burning his skin. His golden moustache covered in spit as he chocked on soldier cock. 

It was burning now and he was growing desperate. Whimpering around the dick in his mouth, hoping the sadist had a glimmer of humanity. Genesis pulled away and puffed out the candle.

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” he asked, flipping the president onto his back, before pulling out the nub of wax and discarding it onto the floor. 

Now was his opportunity whilst he caught his breath. But before he could bellow for his guards, he had a perfect mouth to his and the gentlest of kisses.

“Want to meet a good friend of mine?” sparks went off in those mako eyes and Shinra almost had a heart attack.

Ten inches with a six inch circumference - a giant, black cock waved in his face before disappearing down the commander’s throat. He moaned so deliciously, before extracting it. Shinra shook his head.

“N-no.” he whimpered only to then have the fat head of the dildo sink into his ass.

He groaned and grit his teeth as pain and sick pleasure shot up his spine. He was mad at himself now as he ground against the giant cock ramming its way into his ass as Genesis none too gently fucked him. “Take it, sir! Come on and take it like a  _ real  _ man!” he shouted before shoving all ten inches into the old man’s ass.

Genesis pushed him upright, Shinra too dazed to do or say anything as he strapped the cock down. Circling the bed, the commander was so pleased with himself. The old, fat man bound, defeated, sitting on a fat cock. He deserved a treat he thought.

Getting onto all fours, Genesis pulled Shinra’s head into between his cheeks. “Eat me out, sir. I  _ beg  _ of you.”

The president was happy to comply. Burying his round face into his warm, sexy ass, he licked that tight asshole. His cock was crying, as his lips and tongue pleasured the commander’s fuckhole. 

“Fuck yourself on that cock.” Genesis commanded. And Shinra complied as his balls begged for release. His useless prick waved around as he fucked himself and tonguefucked the commander. 

The commander turned around, feeding Shinra his cock as he reached down and jerked the old man’s dick. In seconds, the president pulled back and jerked about - eyes to the sky as his whole body convulsed hideously. His cock spat a pitiful amount into Genesis’ hands leaving the poor man unimpressed. Shinra bucked into his palm before slumping forward onto the redhead feeling like he was on the cusp of having a heart attack at the tender age of 59. 

Grabbing Shinra by the chin, Genesis shoved his soiled hand into his face. “Clean this pitiful mess up, sir. What a shame...and here you were hoping you could fuck me senseless. All you’ve left me with is a soft cock and pity for your mistresses.” 

The president was ashamed. Tears fell from his eyes as he licked the cold, slimey cum off the commander’s hand until it was clean. 

Genesis laughed, “So pathetic, you are. There is no way in hell you’d be able to make me cum.”

Pushing president Shinra onto his back, Genesis straddled the old man’s chest as he jerked himself off. A slender hand gliding up and down his pretty dick as the other pinched and teased a pierced nipple through his translucent PVC shirt. Without a sound, Genesis came - thick, white streams spraying onto Shinra’s panting face, soiling his golden moustache.

It took seconds for the commander to catch his breath. And when he did, he put himself away - swung his coat back on, packed his items away and left. 

* * *

The following week, President Shinra was late to the board meeting. He walked with a limp and cold coffee into the meeting room only to lock eyes with the smirking commander standing with arms crossed by Sephiroth’s side. The old man coughed before taking the head of the table. His cock swelled. Red hair flicked out of a smug face as he rose and saluted the President with the rest of the high ranking members of Shinra. They sat, Shinra moving his seat further than necessary to hide his ‘growing’ problem.

Genesis whispered to Sephiroth. Made a motion with his pinky finger and they laughed.

Sephiroth smiled. “If I may, I wish to start...President Shinra.” his deep voice boomed through the meeting room. Everyone else looking ordinary - bored and tired as they were for every other meeting, whilst Shinra felt too warm. Sweat rolled down his forehead, his knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the table tightly - a mixture of fear and desire welling in his chest.

“Y-yes, Sephiroth?”

The general grinned and looked to his commander before commencing, “How goes that request for additional funding for SOLDIER...and of course, our inevitable pay rise? 13% as we agreed or…?” he trailed off, a murderous glint to his eyes that no one else but Shinra saw.

He shook slightly, stammering a little as he tried to find the words. Those goddamned blue eyes were glowing at him again and he couldn’t look away, even when his bastard son frowned at him with mild curiosity. A lovely, pink tongue darted out of those plush red lips and licked them ever so subtly, but with all the sinful, crass intent mustering up images of a night that Shinra could not stop remembering. 

“H-how about say...25%? Yeah? I...I believe you boys earned it.”

The redhead’s face softened ironically, “Oh President Shinra...how generous of you for recognising our efforts.”

Lazard nodded, “Yes. I am sure the soldiers would be delighted to hear this. And what of the funding? We are in need of training equipment, a new VR room, renovations to the entire SOLDIER floors...and a handsome relief fund.” 

Scarlet scoffed, “Pah! Dream on, sweetie! That money’s for me...isn’t that right, honey?” she turned to the president, pulling her arms together so her tits spilled over her low neckline.

But Shinra had his eyes on the commander toying him, his hand gliding up and down his general’s back before not so subtly whispering to him as if the pair were lovers. The president was green - if money was what this bitch wanted, so be it.

“Write me an invoice, Deusericus and I’ll fill it. What do you need, 5 billion gil?” 

Lazard readjusted his glasses, unfazed by the high offer as the rest of the directors gawked. Hojo spilt his coffee down his front and Heidegger was pulling out his beard. “That would be a good start.” he said, writing out an invoice and having a soldier present it.

The president signed it. Immediately, the funds were digitally moved once it was scanned into the system. The rest of the meeting moved along rapidly as Shinra’s hands were tied having dropped a quarter’s worth of profit into SOLDIER because his dick told him to.

Reeve had watched the meeting with scrutiny and post-meeting he hurried after the soldiers.

“Commander Rhapsodos!” he called, catching the man midway from sipping his tea in the SOLDIER break room. 

“Tuesti, lovely seeing you.” he smiled, “Have a macaron. I made them this morning." 

“Oh thank you.” he said, taking two brightly coloured desserts. 

“Have you met my newest soldier, Kunsel? He’s my ‘eyes in the sky’.”

A young man saluted Reeve, “Pleasure meeting you, sir!”

Reeve nodded in reply, face full of ganache and crunchy biscuit. “Genesis, I had been meaning to ask about that funding in the board meeting. You see, my department is in desperate need of development and I was wondering if you had any advice on broaching the topic with the president.”

Genesis laughed, “And you’re asking me?”

“You do have a silver tongue.”

“Reeve, I like you and I believe you have a noble task in your hands. But I’m not sure you really know what you’re asking.”

Reeve sighed, “I’ll wine and dine you if it comes to it. Just let me know how you did it. You can deflect as much as you like, but I have a strong suspicion you were behind this.”

The commander smirked. “Seeing as you’re so persistent...just let me have a word with the general first.”

Shinra never knew that the cameras in his home were hacked. Or that the moment Genesis got home he was bent over the dining table and fucked by a real man whose long, thick cock was dripping in excitement from having watched his ruthless commander order the pig around. Genesis needed to also have a private chat with Kunsel...see if Reeve had any cameras whose feed could be streamed straight to Sephiroth’s computer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am...so sorry.


End file.
